Normality
by Hikaru Leach
Summary: What is normal for a spider is chaos for a fly. When her world get turned around in a matter of hours what will she do? try to regain her sense of normality that she had found or create a new normal filled with danger, boys and a little bit of night school ( I'm making this up as I go along, please bare with me.)


I never really thought about what I was going to do with my life. I guess half of it is planned out by society nowadays anyway. You go to school, then if you wanted a better job you would go into further education then get a job. Buy a house, have a family and live like that until you die. I was just another person in the sea of mainstream and normality.

We're not the most richest of family's but we could get by. I was an only child, I had average grades and what anyone would call "normal" friends. I didn't feel close to any of them, it was only because I saw them at school that I would actually talk to them. But so far I would consider that my life was boring. I had no big relationship or breakup, our family didn't win the lottery and I certainly didn't know anyone important.

But that changed, my life changed really fast really quickly. On Monday I would be in school taking notes on what my teacher would be saying then within the next hour I would be taken from school, not knowing where I was going or why. I didn't know the people that picked me up, and when I got to my house the only thing they told me to do was pack my things. Which I did. I took the clothes I wore most often, my ex army boots which I also wore often and some other things which I thought that I could take with me. Within minutes I was in the car again.

I studied the back of the drivers head. It looked like a very normal head. He had black hair which was cut close to his head but it was obviously growing out of its previous style. His profile wasn't very interesting either. A normal face, brown eyes, slightly curved nose and slight lips.

Throughout the rest of the car journey I went through the different scenarios about what I have done and how I could end up here. There wasn't a lot to go through but the ones I did come up with actually weren't that realistic. After awhile those thoughts bore me so I tried to think of something else. And this was that I didn't know where my parents were. I voiced my thoughts to the driver but he didn't answer back. He kept looking out the front of the car, concentrating on where he was going.

After what seemed to be a few hours we stopped in the middle of a country road, in front of us was a large iron gate, beyond that a large drive way. I had never seen this place before. The gates opened without the driver saying that he was there, obviously they must have been expecting him. As the car made its way up the drive way and large building appeared in front of us.

It looked like a mansion, with expansions. It didn't look like a castle, but it was to big to be a family home. The only other thing that I could that it was is that it was a school. That and the fact that because it was still day time but after school hours, students were outside. They avoided us, staying back as far as they could but just enough to see what was happening in front of their school.

When the driver had stopped the car, he got out and walked around to where I was sitting, still in awe at the building in front of me, he opened my door and I got out. I looked at the large front door of the building and saw a woman standing there. She wore a simple blouse with trousers and a beige cardigan wrapped around her. When she saw me looking at her she walked down the steps to greet me.

"Hello, my name is Isabelle. I'm the head mistress of this school." I looked at her to the building behind her, to the growing crowd of students.

"I..I don't understand. Why am I here? I was in a perfectly good school already."

"we can discuss this in my office where its more privet." I just simply nodded and went around the brag my bag from the boot of the car. I didn't pack a lot so I could carry the bag myself, which the driver and the headmistress thought I couldn't do. Climbing up the steps I saw the students that had gathered outside slowly go back to the things that they were previously doing, but carrying more gossip about what had just happened. Inside wasn't better either. The students that were walking around the halls and stairs stopped to look or whisper to their friend next to them. It was like being put in a circus act with no idea what you are supposed to be doing.

But I braved it. I kept my head held high and followed Isabelle down a student-less hall when we stopped at a wall. When I was about to say something she produced a key from her pocket and opened a door that was hidden in the wall. Stepping inside she told me to sit on one of the chairs. I did, keeping the bag that carried my things next to my feet.

I looked around her office, it looked tidy for how small it was. The other thing I noticed was that it was very old looking, much like the rest of the school.

"Would you like some tea?" I shook my head but she went over to the machine anyway and turned it on. After she made her self a cup of tea she sat back behind her desk and looked at me.

"I'm sorry to have sprung this on you in such short time, but circumstances made it happen."

"What circumstances?" I asked, still having no idea what was going on.

"You're mother and father," she put her tea down and came to sit next to me in the other chair. "They are missing. We do not know if they were taken, killed or simple just disappeared because they got lost. But you should know that we are trying to find them." I couldn't breath. What did she mean that my parents were gone? I was only away for one night whilst I visited my grandparents, surely they couldn't of just … gone in a matter of hours.

"H..how... why am I here then? I was at school, I was in a lesson. My family could have come to look after me. They could have told me. Why did I have to be brought to a school that I have no idea where it is, surrounded by strangers whilst another stranger tells me that my parents are missing?"

"I know that it is hard to take in, please trust me. You will be safe here. You can continue your studies. And we can also keep you updated about your parents."

"You sure you can find them?"

"We will do our best." still not completely trusting her I nodded. What else could I do? Go back to my home where there wasn't anyone waiting for me.

After finishing her drink we left her office and headed up the stairs. Students still stopped and whispered when we went past. That could be one of two reasons. One, I arrived in the middle of a school day. Two, I'm wearing another schools uniform. We headed to a long corridor that had doors running along all along the length. She took me to one of the rooms near the end of the hall way.

I walked in the neat room. The bed was made and every object had a place to be. I set my bag on the bed and turned to Isabelle.

"Make your self at home." she said before leaving the room closing the door behind her.

And that was the day my life changed. In the morning you think you had the grasp of normality then the next you at a strange place with strangers. I didn't like it.


End file.
